kingdomheartsfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Eos
Eos is the ultimate founder and leader of the The League of Abstraction. Back story Origins he hails from the time when all was one. the time that was spoken of in legend, a world without darkness. the true realm of light. A single unbrocken landscape as far as the eye can see. all worlds were one and people were whole and content -- but prehaps maby too content. In the abundance of light such a paradice would only last if its inhabitants were as perfect as theire habitat, because the slightest flaw would cause the creation of darkness and it would be explosive. the inevitable occured when he was 10. All of a sudden his world vanished, all but a portion of his city vanished. The world that he had wanted to explore so despratly was gone. As if that wearnt enough the darkness would nearly consume his world every 12 hours, wear it would evelope the sky and would be punctuated only by tiny points of light that mocked him with there sheer distance. Time of sorrow and learning Rather than dealing with his pain he delved deep into the reserves of his library wich was preserved along with his house. he isolated himself from the world insulating himself with old knowledge. His neaghibors dealt with theire greife and moved on, there was nothing left for them in this tiny litle fragment of the past so they moved on, slowly, one by one, untill there was no one left but the boy in the library. with the gaurdians of the librarys most forbidden secrets gone the boy eagerly dove into them. he learned the structure of time, and how to manipulate it to his will. he masterd theese secrets,sealed his immoratality. and looked back into the past with clarity. He lived prepetually in the time of his enjoyment untill it aproached the end and then his sorrow began to come forward. He saw the little boy who had gone through the tradgedy and how his freinds and remaining parent tried to help him, and looked on with shock as he shuned them, insulted them, and demanded that he leave them alone as he plunged his face into a book. He then did 2 things that he had not done in a long time: look in a mirror, and out a window. he was no longer a boy but an old wizard of a man, and his citiy had fallen into disreapair. He longed despreatly for a death that would never come. Time for action Ages past he knew not how long he had stoped paying attention. he would spend days on end lying on the floor doing nothing. one day however something happend. the old man received a visitor. He introduced himself as Ild and told him that his talents were being wasted on the floor. once the shocked old man rememberd how to talk he spoke with Ild and togeather they came to the conclusion that if Eos didn't like the state of things than he should use the talents wich he gained in his youth and set things right. After gazing into the tapestry he learned that the current set of possible outcomes was not ideal so after finding a lair in the futere he removed it and himself from time and from here founded a leauge that would restore the world to the way it was meant to be. Quote from Journal Entry: the founding of the Leauge For to long I have atrophied in this wretched pit of a library, wallowing my sorrow, I am Eos the mightiest Sage in the universe, the last shard of perfection in this broken world! I shall abstract this world and recreate it in a perfect light. personality He has seen so many things that nothing can phase him. he is absolutly calm almost to the point of disconnention. needless to say his age has left him very wise and very smart he can tell why people do things, can figure out what motivates them and use that to his advantage. he is absolutly determined to reunite the world , and despite having an unflinching resolve he thinks in the long term. he has an unimaginable hatrade for heartless and Nobodys, seeing them as unnatrule entities, and even theough he uses them extensivly in the end he plans for all of them to be either eliminated or restored. the extent of his powers he has the abbilite to gaze into the past with unlimmited clarity. however he can only see a short distance into the futere which is blurred by the infinent multitude of possibilities. he can take things from the futere however anything he dose this to is essentialy removed from time. he can exisist outside of time by making his own time wich the base consumes. he is able to "remove" things by traping them in a moment preventing the thing from moving foward with the rest of us therefore essentialy making it disapear. combat abbilites he appears to be a frail old man however he is capable of summouning the strength of his youth with his time magic allowing him to suprise opponnents, although more often he usess his time magic to either fezzee his enemies untill he can deal with them latter. in extream casses however he will use his magic to utterly erase his foes from time. Quotes in cutscenes "your Heart is weak, it is the weak ones like you that destroyed my home, that is why i must do this." "go ahead and try" said to the hereo when he confronts him for the first time. "yrt nda daeha og!.....It is no use...I have been trying to do that for a very long time." Said while reflexivly reversing time to prevent his death. " Wrong! your existence is not nothing it is a Lie your very humanity is a lie and the only reason you can live with your self is because it is a lie! My sympathy for your kind has expired! now watch as i reveal the Truth." before battle with a Nobody Category:The League of Abstraction Category:POS-1732